Tu seras mien
by Elkir Delrond
Summary: Mika et Guren veulent Yuu. Aucun des deux ne laissera le brun lui échapper. Ils se battent chaque jour pour obtenir les faveurs de l'innocent adolescent. [L'univers du manga n'est pas entièrement pris en compte] [EN PAUSE]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Je commence une seconde fanfiction sur ce manga, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Je précise qu'il y a des risques de spoilers !**

 **L'histoire prends place dans une situation "tout est beau, tout est rose" : Les vampires ont été exterminés par les humains mais Mika à été épargné. Guren n'est plus possédé par son démon, Mika est devenu un soldat au rang spécial et est toujours aux côtés de Yuu. Les expériences ne sont plus, les responsables sont enfermés ou morts.**

 **Je ne respecte qu'à moitié l'univers du manga, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« - Guren… **Encore lui.** »

Mika avait un regard noir. Yuu parlait de son supérieur une fois de plus, les yeux emplis d'admiration. Il semblait captivé par le brun.

« - Il est incroyable tu sais ! Il est super fort !

-Qui est super fort ? »

Guren venait d'arriver derrière Mikaela. Ce-dernier ne se retourna pas, déjà énervé. Pour ne rien arranger, il s'assit à côté de Yuu.

« - Tu parlais de moi j'espère gamin ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas si fort que ça Guren !

-Oh… Et qui l'est donc ?

-Euh…

Yuu détourna les yeux, pris dans son propre mensonge. Ses joues devinrent roses, comme à chaque fois. Le blond fusillait du regard Guren, amusant ce-dernier. Il savait très bien les sentiments qu'avait le vampire à l'égard du jeune homme et jouait avec. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il s'accaparait Yuu. Et puis, pourquoi se priver à cause de ce suceur de sang ? Lui aussi aimait beaucoup le jeune soldat.

-Alors ?

-Mika ! Je parlais de Mika ! »

Guren releva les yeux. Il sourit. Yuu lui tendait, sans même le savoir une énorme perche. Il n'avait jamais été très malin mais cela faisait son charme. Il était naïf et innocent Tellement naïf et innocent qu'il ne voyait pas les sentiments du blond et du Lt. Commandant. Avec nonchalance, Guren passa son bras derrière les épaules de Yuu, sur le bord de la banquette. Mika voulait le tuer, il le sentait.

« - Mikaela ? Il n'est pas si puissant.

-Suffisamment pour vous tuer.

-Mika !

-Oh ? Tu me lances un défi ?

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas bien de menacer un supérieur tu sais…

-Guren, tu ne vas le prendre au sérieux ?

-Il a quand même dit qu'il voulait me tuer, ce n'est pas rien, Yuu.

Il insista sur le prénom du brun. Sa voix était soudainement devenue douce.

-Mais… Jamais Mika ne ferait ça !

Guren sourit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son protégé. Une aura meurtrière l'atteint.

-Tu protèges toujours ta famille, hein ?

-Gu… Guren ! Arrête ! »

Ses joues prirent une teinte plus colorée. Il était gêné mais tellement adorable.

« Et puis Mika est aussi de ta famille maintenant !

-Je ne suis pas de sa famille !

-Mika !

-T'inquiète Yuu. Laisse-lui du temps. Tant que tu es là toi, ça me va.

-Oh ! Une marque d'affection du grand Lt. Commandant Guren ?

-La ferme gamin. »

Guren se leva, souriant. Yuu le regarda, surpris. Au fond de ses grands yeux émeraudes, l'épéiste pouvait voir la déception du soldat. Il en fut touché : cela prouvait qu'il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Tout à l'inverse de Mikaela qui ne souhaitait que son départ depuis son arrivée.

« Je dois bosser les gosses.

-Toi ? Bosser ? Le soir ? »

Il le frappa.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Guren partit, laissant seuls les deux adolescents. Yuu avait toujours cette expression sur le visage. Cette foutue expression qui énervait Mika. Cette foutue expression de bonheur béat ! Cependant, il la perdit bien vite.

« - Mika ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu agis comme ça envers Guren ?

-Je ne l'aime pas. »

Le brun soupira. Il savait très bien que son ami n'aimait pas son sauveur mais le menacer de mort…

« - Mika…

-Non. Il n'est pas de ma famille. Pas lui.

-Il faut que…

-Et c'est impossible que je le pardonne. Il t'a fait trop de mal !

-Mika…

-Non Yuu ! Je refuse de t'écouter si c'est encore pour parler de ce Guren ! »

Le blond était hors de lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment Yuu pouvait être aussi stupide ? Comment pouvait-il admirer l'homme qui l'a trahi ? Il avait frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois par sa faute ! Il s'était obstiné pour le sauver alors que le brun ne le méritait pas. Il ne voulait plus perdre Yuu. Il ferait tout pour l'éloigner de son supérieur.

Un silence entourait les deux amis. Mika baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de Yuu. Il était triste mais également accusateur. Il lui en voulait.

« - Je suis désolé… Mais, j'ai soif… »

Yuu écarquilla les yeux. Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Si Mika était si agressif, c'était à cause du manque de sang ! Il se leva et offrit un immense sourire au blond, faisant rougir celui-ci.

« Il fallait me le dire imbécile ! Viens, on va s'occuper de ça ! »

Mika lui retourna son sourire. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. La plupart des Hommes étaient déjà couchés, fatigués de leur journée. Personne ne viendrait les déranger. Il serait enfin seul avec Yuu.

* * *

 **Premier chapitre fait ! Si vous avez une remarque, n'hésitez pas ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre de Tu seras mien. ! En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 **Neko Gina :** Pauvre petit Yuu... Si naïf face aux prédateurs ! Et bien Mika est un petit vicieux quand il veut... J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, lis bien ! :)

 **LakeSong** : Heureuse d'avoir pu te mettre de bonne humeur ^^ Contente que tu aime mon écriture et que tu trouves Mika fidèle au personnage ! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les deux amis entrèrent dans la chambre de Yuu. Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière eux mais ne la verrouilla pas. Le brun défit sa chemise pour offrir son cou à Mika. Il sourit au blond dont les yeux flamboyaient d'envie.

« - Viens. »

Mika s'approcha de Yuu, heureux. Son ami s'offrait à lui avec plaisir. Le vampire posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun avant de le mordre, le plus doucement possible. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son bien aimé. Yuu gémit, dérangé par la morsure. Mika commençait à retirer ses crocs cependant, il sentit une pression à l'arrière de crâne.

« - Tu dois boire Mika. »

Il caressait les cheveux de Mika. Celui-ci, enivré par l'odeur de Yuu, ainsi que par le goût de son sang, laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'aux hanches du brun. Ne détectant aucunes réactions, Mika s'aventura dans la chute de reins du soldat puis, vers ses fesses. Yuu écarquilla les yeux.

« - Mika ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il accentua sa pression sur les fesses de Yuu.

« - Mika ! »

Le brun était écarlate. Il tenta de repousser le blond à l'aide de ses bras mais, le vampire s'accrochait. Il ne pouvait laisser passer une telle chance. Il profita de la situation pour utiliser la force de Yuu contre lui-même. Il le relâcha avant de le pousser vers le lit. Il n'y avait dans ses gestes plus aucune douceur, juste une envie irrésistible. Mika appuya avec force sur les épaules du jeune homme, l'empêchant de bouger.

« - Mika ! Arrête ! »

Le brun tira sur la chemise de son ami, arrachant le vêtement. Il planta ses crocs une nouvelle fois dans la peau tendre du combattant, suçant avidement le sang. Son bassin se mit à onduler avec violence contre celui du jeune homme en dessous de lui. Effrayé, Yuu frappa avec son genoux Mika puis lui donna un coup de poing. Lorsqu'il sentit la pression sur ses membres disparaître, il se précipita en dehors de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

« Yuu ! »

Le blond avait crié. Sa voix était brisée. Le jeune homme qu'il aimait depuis toujours l'avait fui.

Yuu courait dans les couloirs, vides à cette heure. Personne ne le croisera les larmes aux yeux. Cependant, il heurta quelque chose de dur dans sa course pour fuir son ami.

« Yuu ? Tu fous quoi ? »

Personne n'aurait dû le voir les larmes aux yeux. Il baissa la tête, s'excusant brièvement avant de contourner l'homme dont il avait reconnu la voix. Il ne voulait pas paraître ainsi devant lui. Surtout pas devant lui. Alors qu'il fuyait, il sentit une main se saisir de son poignet.

« Hé Yuu ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

L'homme tira sur son bras, obligeant le brun à le regarder.

« Tu pleures ? »

Il allait se moquer de lui… Il allait profiter de la situation pour l'humilier…

« - Guren… Lâche moi…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive gamin ?

\- Lâche moi, j'ai pas le temps…

\- Tu vas le prendre, crois-moi ! »

Yuu entendit des bruits de pas. Il se retourna brusquement, craignant de voir apparaître Mika au bout du couloir. Voyant l'expression de terreur dans les yeux de son protégé, Guren cru comprendre. Le vampire. C'était à cause de lui que Yuu pleurait. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais il lui ferait payer. Le Lt. Commandant entraîna le soldat jusqu'à ses quartiers. Yuu ne dit rien, trop perturbé par les événements. Derrière eux, Guren ferma la porte à clef. Il y avait énormément d'odeurs dans cette partie des bâtiments, Mika, même avec son foutu flaire, aurait du mal à retrouver le brun.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'épéiste pris soin d'examiner Yuu, tremblant. Cet enfoiré de vampire avait vraiment traumatisé son Yuu… Le corbeau avait la chemise grande ouverte, déchirée. Immédiatement, le brun regarda son cou. Une morsure propre et une autre, encore saignante. La peau était meurtrie. Guren retira son manteau, soupirant. Il le tendit à Yuu, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Yuu ne le pris pas, reculant. Toujours choqué ? Qui ne le serait pas ? Son meilleur ami, sa première famille, celui en qui il avait toute confiance, lui avait fait du mal. Guren était énervé. Il jeta sa veste sur la chaise de son bureau. Il retira ensuite ses chaussures et déboutonna un peu sa chemise. Une fois fait, il plaça son épée au pied de son lit.

Yuu s'était repris, il ne pleurait plus. Le jeune homme avait les bras contre son torse, tentant de se couvrir. Guren sortit un T-shirt de son placard. Cette fois, Yuu pris le vêtement. Il retira la charpie qu'il portait et enfila l'habit trop grand pour lui. Guren s'installa sur son lit, s'allumant une cigarette. Un silence pesant avait envahi la pièce. Yuu le brisa, s'approchant de son sauveur.

« Merci…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Mika est devenu comme fou après avoir bu mon sang…

Prenant conscience de ses propos, le brun paniqua.

-Mais il n'a pas tenté de me tuer ou quoi que ce soit !

-Alors pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Aucune réponse, si ce n'est l'air décontenancé du brun.

-Pourquoi ta chemise était déchirée ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Le soldat était gêné.

-Pourquoi ton cou est dans cet état ?

Yuu écarquilla les yeux. Par réflexe, il porta sa main à son cou, voulant cacher la morsure.

-C'est Mikaela qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Il a voulu le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il a voulu coucher avec toi ?»

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Guren éteignit sa cigarette, énervé. Il soupira, se levant.

« Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui.

-Hein ? »

Yuu ne comprenait pas. Que voulait dire Guren ? Il le vit soudain se saisir de son épée, s'approchant de la porte.

« Tu dors ici ce soir. Hors de question que tu retournes dans ta chambre. Il y sera.

-Guren ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais simplement m'occuper du vampire.

-Ne fais pas de mal à Mika ! »

Yuu s'était jeté sur son supérieur, le stoppant en s'accrochant à lui. Il pleurait presque. Il refusait de voir sa famille se déchirer. Guren ne bougea pas, se calmant peu à peu. Abattre le blond ferait plus de mal à son bien aimé qu'autre chose. Une nouvelle fois, il soupira. Saleté de gosse… Il laissa tomber son arme au sol puis, lentement, se retourna dans les bras de Yuu. Il posa affectueusement sa main sur la tête du corbeau avant de lui sourire.

« Je ne ferais rien, c'est bon. »

Yuu ne lâcha pas pour autant Guren. Ses grands yeux émeraudes fixaient ceux d'améthystes. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de le plus jeune ne se sépare de son aîné.

« Il est tard. Va te coucher.

-Je suis plus un gosse, ne me donne pas d'ordre… »

Guren sourit. Le brun redevait lui-même. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se débarrasser du vampire. Pas pour le moment. Le brun retira son pantalon d'uniforme, dévoilant ses cuisses. Guren profita du spectacle. Il savait se contrôler. Il ne se jetterait pas sur Yuu, pas lui. Il n'est pas comme ce vampire.

Yuu se glissa dans le grand lit, s'enroulant dans la couette.

« Mais, où est-ce que tu vas dormir ?

-Pas besoin.

-Mais…

-Dors. »

Le brun grogna. Guren s'installa à son bureau, prêt à s'occuper d'un ou deux dossiers. Il le fit pendant une heure mais fut vite rattraper par la fatigue. Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon, avant de prendre place dans le lit, aux côtés de Yuu. Il colla son corps au sien, profitant de la sensation de leurs peaux se touchant.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Mika bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Sa rage était immense. Il avait suivi l'odeur de Yuu jusqu'à cette porte. Cette porte derrière laquelle se trouvait les quartiers du Lt. Commandant. Il ne pouvait entrer dans la pièce, le brun serait effrayé par son comportement. Il sentait les odeurs s'entremêlant dans la pièce. Celles des deux hommes émanaient presque du même endroit, à quelques centimètres près. Il entendait les draps se froisser. Au fond de lui, le vampire ne voulait que la mort du brun mais cela blesserait son bien aimé… Désespéré mais également hors de lui, il retourna dans sa chambre, pensant à Yuu et seulement Yuu. Il ne laisserait pas cet humain l'avoir.

* * *

 **Voilà, ce chapitre est fini ! J'espère que vus avez aimé !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse et si jamais vous avez une remarque, un commentaire, n'hésitez pas ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Itori :** J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite, lis bien ! ^^

 **Neko Gina :** J'ai tellement ris en lisant ta review x) J'ai déjà pensé écrire sur ce pairing mais j'ai malheureusement une "liste" de fanfictions et il y a d'autres histoires que je prévois d'écrire avant Crowley x Yuu. Mais l'idée me tente beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite de cette histoire continuera de te plaire, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Yuu ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était épuisé. Il se souvint brusquement de Mika, de son comportement, de ses pleurs, de Guren, de la gentillesse du brun, de son attention à son égard... Lorsqu'il fut réellement réveillé, il réalisa que cette chambre n'était pas la sienne. Le lit était bien plus grand que le sien. Il sentait dans son dos une chaleur agréable, ainsi qu'une main sur ses hanches. Il rougit, sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait cette main. En bougeant légèrement, ses jambes entrèrent en contact avec celles de l'autre, nues. Soudainement, la prise autour de lui se resserra. Yuu se retourna, avec difficultés, pour tomber nez à nez avec un soldat au torse dénudé. Guren. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que des propos du brun. Celui-ci avait voulu tuer Mika… Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage endormi de son protecteur. Il n'avait jamais fait attention mais le visage de son supérieur était beau… Très beau…

« - Lieutenant Commandant ! »

Yuu sursauta. Quelqu'un frappait avec insistance à la porte, appelant l'homme. Homme qui gémit, n'appréciant guère être dérangé dans son sommeil.

« Guren… »

Le soldat ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Yuu. Il se mit immédiatement à sourire face aux joues rougies du garçon.

« Bonjour, Yuu. »

De sa main libre, il ébouriffa les cheveux crépus de Yuu, gênant ce-dernier. Amusé, il alla jusqu'à embrasser sur le front le soldat, profitant de ses joues rouges et de ses plaintes.

« Lieutenant Commandant ! Ouvrez ! »

Guren soupira. Il se détacha avec regret de Yuu pour se glisser hors du lit. Le Lt. Commandant sentit le regard du brun sur son dos, satisfait de l'effet que sa semi nudité faisait au jeune homme. Jeune homme qui, carmin, ne pouvait détourner les yeux du corps en face de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous êtes attendu auprès des Hiiragi !

-Merde… J'arrive. »

Guren réuni ses vêtements avant de les enfiler, tout ça sous le regard du plus jeune. Il sentait son sang se diriger vers une zone bien précise. Il se saisit de son épée avant de l'attacher à sa taille. Entre temps, Yuu était sorti du lit, adorable dans le vêtement trop grand. Il ne bougeait pas, ne sachant quoi faire. Une fois habillé, Guren posa avec douceur sa main gantée sur sa tête. Il croisa le regard étonné de son aimé.

« Prends une douche ici et retourne dans ta chambre. Tu es dispensé aujourd'hui. »

Le brun se retourna, pris quelque chose dans le tiroir de son bureau avant de le tendre à Yuu.

« - Tiens, prends les clefs. Je dois y aller maintenant.

-Mais…

-A plus.

-Guren !

Le brun se retourna, poignée en main.

-Merci… »

Il ne répondit pas, offrant simplement un sourire à Yuu. Il quitta la pièce, heureux. Son protégé ne comprendrait surement pas le message qu'il venait de lui faire passer mais peut-être qu'un miracle se produirait, qui sait ?

Yuu ne bougea pas. Il souffla, soulagé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de remercier Guren… Mais le brun avait tellement fait pour lui ! Même… même lorsqu'il était possédé par son démon… Il posa les clefs sur le bureau, prenant la direction de la salle de bain, vêtements en mains.

Il retira le vêtement de son aîné, remarquant pour la première fois l'odeur qu'il y avait dessus. Il ne saurait la décrire. Cette odeur l'apaisait. L'odeur de Guren était très agréable… Il se gifla mentalement. Comment pouvait-il penser à de telles choses ? Il voulait se doucher. Prendre une douche… Il enleva son caleçon, le laissant traîner au sol avec le T-shirt. Il alluma l'eau dans la douche, attendant qu'elle chauffe pour y pénétrer. Alors c'était ici que le brun nettoyait son corps après les batailles, après une longue journée de travail ? Yuu se frappa de nouveau. Pourquoi pensait-il au corps nu de son supérieur maintenant ? Il tourna la tête et vit son reflet dans le miroir trônant au-dessus de l'évier. Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par les hématomes sur son cou. D'un côté, il pouvait voir la trace des dents de Mika, nette et précise, et de l'autre, la marque masquée par les teintes rougies, violacées et même bleutées l'entourant. Ce n'était pas l'acte du Mika doux et protecteur qu'il connaissait. C'était l'acte d'une bête. Une bête affamée. Et pas seulement de sang. Il avait senti l'érection du blond contre lui. Guren avait raison… Mika avait voulu coucher avec lui. Mais c'était inconscient ! Jamais son ami n'aurait fait ça autrement ! Il n'était pas lui-même à cet instant. La faim avait dû le transformer, c'était impossible autrement.

L'eau étant chaude, Yuu entra dans la douche. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait fermé les yeux, profitant du contact du liquide sur sa peau. L'eau s'écrasant au sol et entrant dans ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre les choses l'entourant. Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un était dans la salle de bain mais s'ôta vite cette idée de la tête. C'était impossible. Seul lui et Guren avait les clefs et personne n'oserait rentrer dans les appartements du terrifiant Lieutenant Commandant. Soudainement, son corps fut écrasé contre le mur de la douche, sa vision obstruée par une main et son cou mordu. Une main commença à caresser son membre. Ses jambes, quant à elles, étaient bloquées par celles son agresseur. Elles étaient entremêlées. Ses mains étaient emprisonnées par une poigne puissante.

« Yuu… »

Cette voix ! Il était à présent sûr que la personne derrière lui était Mika. Seul lui l'aurait mordu de toute façon !

« -Mika ! Arrête ! »

Le soldat ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait pas lui-même.

« -Arrête… Je t'en prie ! »

Sur sa peau, Yuu pouvait sentir la main du blond s'activer. Il ne voulait pas ça ! Cependant, son corps ne lui obéissait pas : il réagissait aux touchés du vampire. Mika était doué. Dans le creux de ses reins, Yuu sentait l'érection de son ami. Il se débattait mais il lui était impossible de se défaire de l'emprise de Mika. C'était un cauchemar. Cette scène lui semblait tellement irréaliste !

Au bout de quelques minutes de torture, le brun vint. Il s'écroula, incapable de tenir debout. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Yuu était choqué. Il ne pouvait rien dire.

« Yuu ? »

Pourquoi Mika faisait ça ? Il entendit dans la voix du jeune homme l'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Non... Non. Il avait recommencé ? Cette fois, qu'avait-il fait ? Il posa ses océans sur le dos de Yuu et compris. Il avait abusé du brun. Jusqu'où était-il allé ? Ses yeux se couvrirent de brume en imaginant le pire. Il n'avait plus le choix.

« Yuu… Je… Je t'aime... »

Quoi ?

« Je t'aime depuis toujours, Yuu… Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi… »

Il l'aimait ? Le blond avait-il perdu la tête ?

« Désolé… Je suis tellement désolé… Je sais que ce que je viens de faire est horrible mais Yuu… Je te veux. »

Il le voulait ? C'est pour ça qu'il faisait tout ça ?

« Dès que je te vois, dès que je te sens, dès que je t'entends… Je sens en moi monter un désir immense. »

Le blond sortit de la douche, ne quittant pas pour autant la pièce. Ses vêtements, ses bottes, ses cheveux, tous étaient mouillés.

« - Je t'ai empêché de m'arrêter… Pardonne moi…

-Mika…

-Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre te touche ! »

Yuu tourna la tête en direction du vampire. Celui-ci pleurait. Le brun se releva et quitta la douche.

« - Ne m'approche pas !

-Mika…

-Je ne veux pas te blesser ! Pas encore ! Frappe moi Yuu ! Repousse-moi !

-Mika ! »

Le vampire regarda droit dans les yeux son bien aimé, craignant de perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle. Il aimait tellement Yuu… Celui-ci avançait lentement vers lui, ignorant sa nudité. Mika sentait son bas ventre chauffé de plus en plus.

« -Yuu… N'approche pas… Je ne peux pas me retenir…

-Tu veux du sang ?

-Non Yuu… Je veux bien plus… N'approche pas ! »

Plus ? Alors Mika l'aimait vraiment… Comment avait-il pu ignorer les sentiments du blond aussi longtemps ? Le brun s'en voulait. S'il avait été plus attentif, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Mika ne serait pas en larmes ! Yuu saisit une serviette puis l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Une des serviettes de Guren…

« - Arrête de pleurer !

-Mais…

-C'est de ma faute Mika…

-Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

-Hé ! Je ne te permets pas de m'interdire des trucs !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis mon propre maître alors ne me donne pas d'ordres !

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Mika ! »

La voix de Yuu se fit soudainement autoritaire, invitant Mikaela à se taire. Le jeune homme sourit soudainement, surprenant le vampire.

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même alors ça ne compte pas !

-Mais hier, tu étais tellement…

-Hier ? C'est du passé ! Je ne peux pas perdre mon temps à t'en vouloir !

-Passé ? Comme le fait que tu es dormi avec le Lieutenant Commandant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien… »

Le silence se fit dans la salle de bain. Prenant soudainement compte de la situation, Mika rougit. Il se précipita hors de la pièce, s'excusant auprès de Yuu.

« Mika !

-Ha… Habille toi Yuu… »

Le brun, tout d'abord étonné, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« - Te moque pas de moi !

-Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je fais ! »

Yuu riait de bon cœur. Il semblait presque avoir oublié ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Mika avait les joues rougies, gêné par son ami.

Yuu enfila son pantalon, puis, se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de chemise. En tournant la tête, il remarqua que Mika l'avait prise. Yuu l'avait laissée par terre, au pied du lit. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression qu'avait le blond mais il voyait bien que celui-ci était à la fois énervé et attristé. Il s'en voulait surement encore. Il s'en voudrait toujours.

C'était lui qui avait déchiré le vêtement ? Yuu avait de la chance e ne pas être blessé au torse… La chemise sentait comme cet enfoiré. Et le fait qu'elle soit au pied du lit… N'avaient-ils vraiment rien fait ? Le corps du brun ne dégageait pas celle de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient pas unis. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

« Ah… »

Mika se retourna vers le brun. Il venait d'enfiler le T-shirt de Guren. Le blond devait avouer que son bien aimé était adorable dedans.

« - Il faut que je remette une chemise…

-Alors allons…

-Je vais aller me changer. On se rejoint dehors. »

Mika écarquilla les yeux. Yuu avait peur de lui… Il le sentait…

« J'y… J'y vais alors… »

Le vampire quitta la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Yuu sortit après lui. Il prit soin de fermer la porte avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Sur lui, l'odeur de Guren le berçait. Une fois dans sa chambre, il retira le vêtement mais ne le lâcha pas. Il avait l'impression que Guren était auprès de lui. Il avait l'impression que Guren le protégeait… Il avait essayé de faire bonne figure mais le blond l'effrayait… Cette déclaration le perturbait… Mika l'aimait… Lui n'avait jamais vu ses sentiments. Il n'y avait même jamais pensé ! Pour lui, seule l'extermination des vampires comptait. Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Il appréciait énormément Mika… Il était prêt à tout pour lui, absolument tout.

Yuu s'assit sur son lit, torse nu. Pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, des larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'ai eu du mal pour écrire ce chapitre... J'espère que cela ne se sent pas trop !**

 **N'hésitez pas pour une quelconque remarque !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Mini Shiro Neko :** Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ^^

 **Neko Gina :** Et bien Mika est un peu... Spécial ? Guren ira toujours bien ! C'est de Guren dont on parle ^^ Et bien ils arriveront bientôt ! Je viens de commencer parce que j'en avais un peu marre d'écrire mes autres histoires *en ce moment* Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **itori :** J'espère que tu seras satisfait(e) de cette suite ! Bien évidement ! Yuu sera toujours uke, je ne le vois pas autrement x)

 **YaoiPowaaa :** Je ne sais pas encore si Guren "gagnera" face à Mika mais j'espère que cette suite te plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Comment ça s'est passé chez les Hiiragi ?

-Bien.

-Aucunes remarques désobligeantes ?

-Ils ont perdu beaucoup de pouvoir depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils n'osent plus s'en prendre à moi ! Ces enfoirés sont plus discrets. Avoir un fils qui s'amusait avec les humains comme avec des poupées pour « le bien de l'Humanité » ne doit pas être facile à assumer !

Guren sourit. Il savait qu'un jour il serait au-dessus de ceux qui le méprisait. Et ce jour était arrivé.

-Fais attention. Ils sont toujours influents dans l'armée. Ils t'en veulent et le fait que tu sièges au Grand Conseil n'arrange pas les choses !

-Je sais Goshi, je sais. »

Le brun passa sa main dans ses cheveux, leur faisant reprendre leur forme originelle. Jamais il ne laisserait un Hiiragi le contrôler. Pas une fois de plus.

« D'ailleurs Guren…

-Hum ?

Le Lieutenant Commandant regarda son ami qui avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. L'un de ses sourires si malsains…

-En tant que Lieutenant Commandant, tu dois avoir pas mal de nanas à tes pieds…

-Et ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas partager un peu ?

Ce vieux pervers…

-Prends toutes celles que tu veux. J'ai déjà trouvé ma personne idéale. Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'attraper… »

Le brun quitta son ami, souriant. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas. Il ne pensait pas que Guren pouvait s'intéresser à une femme, lui qui ne les regarde pas.

« Lieutenant Commandant Ichinose Guren ! »

Et merde… Il ne pouvait pas faire dix mètres sans tomber sur quelqu'un qui voulait absolument lui parler mais en plus, il fallait que ce soit elle…

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamine ?

-Toujours aussi charmant…

-Ferme-là !

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Yuu ?

-Je l'ai mis en congés aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Oh… Vous vous intéressé à…

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien Mikaela l'attends dehors depuis très longtemps et…

-Je ne sais pas où il est. »

Le soldat partit vite, laissant derrière lui une Shinoa étonnée. Elle savait le brun peu enclin à la conversation mais jamais il n'avait été ainsi…

Il devait rejoindre Yuu avant que le vampire ne se décide à le rejoindre. Par chance, il y avait peu de travail l'impliquant en ce moment : il avait tout le temps de chasser l'adolescent. Où pouvait-il être ? Sa chambre ? Non. Il avait dû retourner dans la sienne. L'homme mit quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant la porte de son protégé. Il frappa. Aucune réponse. Il recommença. Toujours rien. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit déjà parti rejoindre le blond ?

« Yuu, ouvre-moi. »

Dès qu'il eut fini de parler, il entendit des bruits de pas puis, la clef tourner dans la serrure. A peine la porte ouverte, Guren s'engouffra dans la pièce avant de fermer derrière lui. Dès qu'il se tourna vers Yuu, il remarqua ses yeux rouges. Il avait pleuré… Encore cet enfoiré de vampire, il en était sûr ! Il ne put faire aucune remarque, le brun se jetant dans ses bras.

« Yuu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Mika…

Bingo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Un nouveau silence de plusieurs minutes.

-Dans la… La douche, il…

La voix du jeune homme était tremblante : le brun allait pleurer. Le sang de Guren bouillonnait.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le soldat avait du mal à garder son calme. Il serrait Yuu contre lui, comme par peur de le perdre.

-Mika a de nouveau perdu la tête… Il m'a… Touché…

Guren écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu…Quoi ?

-Il m'a mastur… »

Le jeune homme ne put en dire plus. Le brun n'en avait pas besoin d'ailleurs. Hors de lui, il saisit le brun de Yuu pour le coller à lui. Ne se sentant pas menacer, l'adolescent ne se détacha pas de son sauveur.

« Yuu… Mon Yuu… »

Le soldat pleurait dans les bras de son supérieur. Celui-ci se mit à caresser ses cheveux, déposant avec douceur des baisers sur son front.

« Yuu… Ne pleure pas… »

Deux émeraudes rencontrèrent le regard de Guren.

« Gu… Guren… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Mika fait ça ?

-Tu ne te rends pas compte Yuu… Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es adorable, désirable…

-Quoi ? »

Guren posa avec tendresse ses lèvres sur celles de son protégé. Ce-dernier écarquilla les yeux. Que faisait Guren ? Ledit Guren prit en coupe le visage de Yuu et s'appliqua à essuyer les larmes mouillant les joues rouges du jeune homme.

« Tu es inconscient Yuu. Tu ne te rends pas compte des sentiments que tu déclenches chez les autres. »

Les larmes cessèrent de couler. Une fois de plus, Guren se pencha en avant pour embrasser son bien aimé. Enfin. Enfin il goûtait à ces lèvres tant désirées... Yuu rougie subitement puis, se détacha de Guren.

« Désolé. »

Guren recula. Quel abruti ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait laissé ses désirs le dominer et probablement effrayé Yuu ! Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, une main attrapa la manche de sa chemise. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Yuu tremblant.

« Ne me laisse pas Guren… »

Effrayé ? Ce n'était pas un mot assez puissant pour décrire Yuu.

« Reste avec moi ce soir… Je t'en prie… »

Guren écarquilla les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que…

-Guren ! Je t'en prie ! »

Impossible… Un tel comportement… Qu'est-ce qu'étais Yuu ? Un démon envoyait sur Terre pour le torturer ?

« Je vais te faire du mal…

-Non.

-Yuu…

-Reste… Reste avec moi… Si c'est toi, je m'en moque… Je te dois la vie...

-Je t'interdis de dire ça !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Tu m'as sauvé !

-Je ne veux pas que tu me demandes de rester pour me rendre l'appareil.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Yuu baissa les yeux.

« J'ai envie que tu restes… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi…

-Je risquerai de ne pas pouvoir me retenir. Je suis un monstre moi aussi…

-Ne te retiens. Si tu es vraiment un monstre, tu ne céderas pas à des désirs humains.

Guren ne put réprimer un rire triste.

« -Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? On dirait un adulte.

-J'ai grandi Guren… »

L'homme se retourna complétement et, comme attiré pas un aimant, il s'approcha des lèvres de Yuu. Celui-ci devrait le repousser… Cependant, il sentit quelque chose de chaud presser contre sa peau. Le corbeau venait de l'embrasser.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en avais envie… »

Guren se claqua mentalement. Rêvait-il ? Etait-ce encore une de ses fantaisies ?

« Si c'est toi, ça ne me dérange pas… »

Non… Non. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas Yuu ! Il n'avait pas le Yuu habituel en face de lui ! Qui avait donc pris sa place ?

« - Merde…

-Guren.

-Tu es cruel.

-Hein ? »

Le Lieutenant Commandant fondit sur les lèvres de son aimé, l'attirant avec force contre lui. Son baiser était passionné et malgré l'étonnement, Yuu y répondit. Il sombrait… Il avait cette horrible impression de profiter d'un être désespéré. Quelle ordure il était…

« Guren… »

Un murmure. Un nom appelé entre deux échanges.

Yuu s'accrocha aux épaules du brun, se donnant pleinement à ce-dernier. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée… Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Comme cette fois, avec Mika. Non. Ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'était pas forcé cette fois. Il le faisait de son plein gré.

Guren fit reculer aisément le jeune homme jusqu'au lit où il s'assit. Le plus âgé le surplombait, embrassant chaque parcelle nue de sa peau. Son Yuu… Il s'offrait à lui… Il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse vêtu avant de s'aventurer vers son bas-ventre. Il sentit Yuu tressaillir. Il avait peur. Pour le rassurer, Guren l'embrassa encore et encore, ne cessant de murmurer son nom, ne cessant de lui avouer son amour. Lui, n'était pas comme ce monstre. Il n'abuserait pas de lui ! Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune, n'approchant plus son intimité.

« Guren…

-Pas maintenant... Pas encore. »

Le brun embrassa une fois de plus le brun avant de se redresser.

« -Tu dois être fatigué. Dors.

-Mais il n'est que quinze heure…

-Dors.

-Non.

-Hé ?

-Tu vas partir si je m'endors.

Guren soupira. Ce gosse n'était pas stupide… Le soldat commença à se dévêtir sous les yeux écarquillés de Yuu.

-Mais je croyais que…

-Je dors toujours en caleçon. Maintenant, pousses-toi. Je ne peux pas me coucher.

Le corbeau était des plus étonné. Il obéit cependant, retirant lui aussi ses vêtements. Il se coucha près du mur, tourna le dos à Guren. Il avait remarqué son érection… Le brun se glissa dans le lit à son tour, se coulant au corps du plus jeune. Ce-dernier pouvait sentir presser contre lui une bosse. Guren enroula ses bras autour des hanches contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux.

« -Ce n'est pas à cette heure-ci que je vais m'endormir…

-Tais-toi.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

-Je suis ton supérieur, j'ai le droit.

-Abruti…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit « Abruti » !

-Espèce de sale gosse ! »

Guren ébouriffa les cheveux du brun, s'amusant à le chatouiller en même temps. Yuu, hilare, donnait de faibles coups à son sauveur. Leurs rires emplissaient la pièce lorsque soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se turent immédiatement.

« Yuu ? »

Cette voix… Guren serra Yuu contre lui, l'incitant à se taire. De l'autre côté de la porte, Mika sentait l'odeur de son ami mais également celle de cet enfoiré de combattant. Il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas défoncer la porte.

« Yuu… Ouvre moi, s'il te plaît… »

Dans la pièce, Yuu se défit de l'emprise de Guren pour se lever. Il se vêtit puis s'approcha de la porte. Que faisait-il ? Il n'allait pas ouvrir à ce monstre quand même ? Il sortit à son tour du lit pour enfiler ses vêtements et se saisir discrètement de son épée. L'adolescent ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec son ami. Celui-ci se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme, se confondant en excuses. Guren observait la scène avec énervement. Comment pouvait-il prendre Yuu dans ses bras après ce qu'il avait fait ? Et pourquoi Yuu lui souriait ?

Ledit Yuu se sentait bizarrement heureux d'avoir le blond auprès de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne se sentait pas en danger avec ce Mika. Celui-ci n'était pas dangereux. La situation était paradoxale. Le brun se souvint des propos du vampire : il l'aimait. Et Yuu aussi l'aimait. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé à une quelconque relation sexuelle, avec qui que ce soit. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'était l'amour ? Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés bien trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse réfléchir ! Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de blé, touché par le côté enfantin de Mika. La respiration du jeune homme se fit plus rapide.

Mika avait soif. Et serrer Yuu contre lui n'arrangeait pas les choses !

« Tu as envie de boire ? »

C'était un murmure. Un simple souffle sortit des lèvres du corbeau. Mika planta son regard dans celui du brun pour y voir une grande douceur. Il se redressa pour poser ses lèvres sur la jugulaire qui s'offrait à lui. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans la peau, malgré le cri de Guren.

Yuu gémit. Quelle était cette sensation ? Il ne ressentait pas de douleur mais un plaisir intense. Mika était doux, léchait la peau en même temps qu'il suçait le sang. Le brun appuya sa main sur le crâne du blond, l'incitant à continuer.

« Ah…Mika… »

Yuu fut soudainement tirer en arrière, éloigné de Mika, par une main jalouse.

« -Espèce de sale ordure… Tu peux manipuler Yuu mais pas moi ! »

Le brun ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, enfermé par le plaisir. de la morsure. Il ne fit pas attention à la lame qui se dégaina devant lui et aux regards noirs qui s'échangèrent.

* * *

 **Chapitre fait ! Bon... Il ne me plais pas du tout, je pense y revenir plus tard !**

 **En attendant, si vous avez une remarque ou une idée, n'hésitez pas !^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Désolée de cette absence ! Je suis définitivement de retour !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Neko Gina :** En effet, on peut dire que Goshi est un pervers x) Et bien j'espère que cette suite satisfera tes envies ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il ne fallut que quelque seconde à Guren pour comprendre. Le vampire voulait lui voler Yuu. Le blond avait posé ses lèvres sur la jugulaire du brun, pour ensuite le mordre. Yuu avait gémit de plaisir, murmurant le nom de l'épi. Il n'avait pu se retenir lorsqu'il croisa le regard du buveur de sang : il le provoquait. Pris d'une soudaine colère, il tira Yuu en arrière puis dégaina. Il ne pouvait accepter un tel comportement !

« -Espèce de sale ordure… Tu peux manipuler Yuu mais pas moi ! »

Les yeux du vampire lui laissaient voir toute la haine qu'il lui portait mais qu'importe ! Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était Yuu. Rien d'autre que son Yuu.

Ledit Yuu était toujours piégé par le plaisir de la morsure. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de revenir à lui. Il écarquilla les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Guren avait son épée en main. Mika, quant à lui, avait sa main sur le pommeau de son arme, dents sorties. Chacun des deux hommes laissaient s'échapper une aura meurtrière.

« Mika… Guren ?

-Reste derrière moi, Yuu. Je vais m'occuper de ce monstre.

-Enfoiré… Tu ne penses qu'à lui faire du mal !

-Je ne compte pas le vider de son sang, moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

-Eloigne toi de lui, Yuu ! Il est dangereux !

-Mais il…

-Je ne pense pas que celui qui a essayé de le violer puisse l'ouvrir.

-Espèce de…

-Arrêtez… C'est…

-J'aurais dû te tuer, comme tous les autres de ton espèce !

-Je vais te…

-Ça suffit ! »

Yuu avait crié. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait pas de voir deux personnes aussi chères à ses yeux se quereller. Guren s'était tourné vers son protégé, sentant le tremblement dans sa voix. Mika s'approcha de son bien-aimé, ignorant complétement le brun qui, plus tôt, le menaçait.

« -Pourquoi vous vous détestez autant ?

Guren soupira.

-Parce qu'on t'aime tous les deux.

Les deux émeraudes se dévoilèrent à nouveau. Mika, à côté de leur supérieur, baissa les yeux.

-On te veut tous les deux.

-Je ne supporte pas de te voir si proche de lui…

-Vous me… voulez ?

-Tu es vraiment stupide…

Le jeune homme rougit, gêné par la remarque.

-Pour être clair, j'ai envie de coucher avec toi. Et lui aussi.

Mika serra les poings. Pourquoi l'homme était si direct ? Il pouvait dire sans problème ce qu'il voulait du corbeau alors que lui parvenait à peine à le regarder. Bien-sûr qu'il désirait Yuu aussi ! Le brun s'approcha du plus jeune, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais mon désir de te monopoliser n'est pas que sexuel…

Il posa avec douceur sa main sur la joue de Yuu.

-Si je le pouvais, je te garderais toujours auprès de moi. Je te cacherais aux autres. Je…

Sa main fut repoussée par Mika qui prit le soldat dans ses bras.

-Ne l'écoute pas Yuu ! Je t'aime bien plus que lui ! »

Avant qu'une réponse ou une remarque ne puisse être entendue, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cher et tendre. Il força l'entrée, sans aucunes résistances, pour s'y engouffrer. Yuu sentit un bras passer autour de ses hanches, comme pour le soutenir. Il fut pressé contre le corps du blond. Lorsque Mika se détacha du combattant, il sentit ses jambes défaillir. Un simple baiser le mettait dans cet état ? Il sentait son bas-ventre chauffer.

« Mika… Tu…

-Je t'aime tellement Yuu… »

Il embrassa de nouveau Yuu, dont le corps réagit. Il avait passé ses bras autour des épaules du vampire tout en se collant à lui.

« Et merde… »

Guren, dans le dos du corbeau, passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et l'attira contre lui. Mika grogna mais qu'importe, il fourra sa langue dans la bouche de Yuu. Son regard provoquait clairement le blond. A bout de souffle, il libéra le jeune homme. Celui-ci tenait à peine debout, soutenu par les corps l'entourant. Ses yeux ne savaient où regarder. Guren ? Mika ? Mika ou Guren ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit si réceptif à leurs baisers, particulièrement ceux de l'épi de blé ? Son intimité le brûlait. Que se passait-il ? Devant et derrière lui, il sentait deux bosses de tailles différentes.

« - Il est à moi.

-Comme si j'allais te laisser l'avoir. Yuu ne t'appartiendra jamais !

-Oh… Vraiment ? »

Il fut poussé sur le lit par le plus vieux, qui le domina de toute sa hauteur. Il s'attaqua à ses lèvres passionnément. Yuu sentit son corps se soulever pour se coller au bassin de son supérieur. Son corps brûlait. Avec aisance et agilité, Guren passa ses mains sous le vêtement du jeune homme pour manipuler ses boutons de chairs. Cette zone était des plus sensibles.

« Guren… »

Il en voulait plus, tellement plus…

Mika, quant à lui, n'en pouvait plus. Il se jeta sur le lit, poussant légèrement le brun. Il pris en coupe le visage de son ami. Guren pesta.

« -Tu es vraiment insupportable !

-La ferme…

-Guren, Mika…

-Nous allons faire quelque chose Yuu.

Mika se tourna vers le brun, soupçonneux.

-Choisis entre Mikaela et moi.

-Hein ? »

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Sur ce, je pars écrire la suite !**


End file.
